


DTF

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Erica, Drabble, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Launderette, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does Drag to torment his hot laundry buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DTF

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I wrote on no sleep at 3am in the morning, due to the fact I'd been listening to[ DTF ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4TB4UdDKBM)on repeat and the music video's story just screamed Sterek.  
> I also have a massive hard-on for Drag Queen Stiles, as does Derek in my head.  
> [Adore Delano ](http://1513f43de1df8b08e16c-d8d6213b156ba3a73e333057f5885fa8.r32.cf1.rackcdn.com/1280-q2438f66q4b66cpezp8x933617wayaay9bexqpxs.jpg)is my headcanon for Drag!Stiles, mainly because I love her and think she;s just beautiful/ adorable as a dude.  
> This is a little on the short side but I'm working on building fics up and just getting back into loving writing again now I can :D

Stiles stumbled into the laundry room, which to him was a victory. He didn’t fall flat on his face or into one of the washing machines, he and his platform 9 inch heels stayed upright as he wandered into the laundrette. Mrs Colson, a grotty middle aged conservative woman, scowled at him before shaking her head and covering her child’s eyes. Stiles scoffed to himself and walked a little taller, it was always an accomplishment to Stiles to make a bigot uncomfortable and Mrs Colson was definitely a bigot.

There was a reason Stiles was doing his laundry in full drag, in fact there were three; Erica Bloody Reyes, tequila and Derek Hale. How he ended up in drag was all down to Erica Reyes. Erica was his classmate in his English Lit class who had taken a shine to him after he defended her leather clad honour, and after a long essay over how she could take care of herself she adopted him. Now as Stiles was what Erica called ‘cute af’ she had begged, pleaded and even tried to bribe his roommate to get him to try drag. Stiles’ being a manly man refused. But apparently after 9 tequila shots and a pitcher of Lydia’s punch, Stiles agreed. Erica even had it in writing and as a recording.

Why he was in drag doing laundry was another reason, that reason was Derek Hale was a drop dead gorgeous senior in their college, all artsy and intelligent and shit, never mind the fact he was buff as hell. Stiles knew this due to the fact Derek did his laundry on the same day as Stiles, so whilst groggy Stiles washed his and Lydia’s delicates, he got to watch Derek Hale strip down to his boxer briefs, dunk them in the washer and proceed to sit on the washer and read a book. His thick eyebrows furrowed together as he read and Stiles had repeatedly ruined heaps of Lydia’s silk items due to ogling the eye candy sat opposite him. And due to this fact of ruined lingerie, Stiles took his punishment, doing drag in front of his hetero crush.

He could see the back of Derek’s head as he walked into the laundrette, basket balanced in the hip dip created by his cinched waist. His eyes trailed down Derek’s bare back as he walked. He tried to ignore the weight of the stared on his shoulders as he clicked through the small room. He curved round and claimed his usual machine, popping his gum as he slid his basket onto the side. The basket was heaped to the top full of Lydia’s (and recently now some of his) lingerie. The snap of his bubble popping brought Derek’s eyes up. He dragged his eyes down Stiles’ form with a furrowed brow and before finishing on Stiles’ face and the realisation kicked in. Instead of mild horror, disapprovement or worst indifference, Derek licked his lips and caught Stiles’ eye, keeping him locked in a glare that dripped with UST. 

Stiles raised his eyebrow and picked up the first item he could, holding the panties between two long nail tipped fingers. He kept Derek’s stare as he dropped them into the machine. Derek quirked an eyebrow in response and slid off his machine and began to unbutton his jeans, sliding them over his hip and adding them to his basket. Leaving him in ass hugging boxer briefs, which left absolutely nothing to Stiles’ imagination. Stiles heaped the rest of the items in the machine and picked out the fabric softener from the bottom of his basket, and began pouring some into the draw.

Derek shook his head a smidge, before propping his book on the side and walking over.

“Nice.” He grunted, the voice that left his throat was nowhere near as gruff as Stiles expected but it was still smooth and sent shivers through Stiles that travelled all the way down to his presently tucked dick. “You look nice as a girl, I mean.”

“So I don’t look good as a guy?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek, popping a quarter into the machine and then flicking his heavily lidded eyes up to meet Derek’s.

“Not what I meant.” Derek sighed. “So my washing’s almost done… wanna get out of here?” Stiles looked down at the timer on his washing. “I mean I’m with my friend.” He pointed to a tall lanky guy with a scarf knotted around his neck. Stiles was sweating just looking at the poor guy. “He can get our washing, he owes me one.”

“Where you thinking of going?” Stiles tapped his teeth with the tip of his tongue as he grinned.

“My place? I know that’s a bit forward, like Jesus I don’t even know your name. Just not everyone looks this hot as a guy and a girl, and I didn’t want to- .”

“I’m down.” Stiles butted in. “I’m DTF man.”

“My car’s outside.” Derek smirked, grabbing his jeans and sliding them on. He pushed his smartly piled roll of quarters to the tall guy and whispered ‘We’re even’, before taking Stiles’ hand and leading him out of the laundrette. Stiles winked and snapped his gum at Mrs Colson as they left.

“This is your car. Jesus.” Stiles ran his hands across the bonnet of Derek’s Chevy Camaro. “Definitely DTF.”

“Wait, what does DTF even mean?” Derek Stopped, arm propped up against the top of the car.

“DTF.” Stiles flicked his eyes up to Derek’s, bit his lip and smirked. “Down to Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
